devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zultraalzul/Mari Belfor
Desc "I've always wanted to become a strong and brave person, but that doesn't come by itself, so I'll work to it." Appearance Mari Belfor is first seen as a young woman with red hair, wearing a soveit bikini and a speedo, she weilds her sword, Apprehension, a weapon forged of and unknown properties that allows it to be more durable then even some of the most durable weapons in the world and still wielded with ease. Her weapon siphons her emotions, specifically her unwantingness to preform tasks. She is later seen in her normal clothing, a and red jacket with a checkered undershirt with a red tie and a skull, along with black jeans. Backstory At a young age Mari was often bullied and forced into partaking in things she didn't want to do, creating a sort of split personality, one was herself, and the other is a more rougher version who only appears when Mari's mentality breaks down. At first she had constant blackouts without knowing why, then 'waking' back up to find herself in a completely different place than she was before. Overtime she realized she was beginning to remember what she did during these blackouts, with her doing actions she would have never done and was far more effective than she would have ever did. Eventually, she had began to take notes from the memories she's getting during the blackouts and studying it in hopes of improving herself as a person. At some point she ran away, and faded away from existence until she returned, although with nearly no change as to how she was before, she had came back with a weapon of questionable origins. Eventually she had joined to be one of Dimensiona's many interns, she had befriended Sonotia for his exessive wanting to teach her in reading people's faces to determine their intentiions despite not being able to make expressions, and as well as Gardi, for his playful nature allowing her to level her head in times of stress. Personality Much like Emily, she is a shy indiviual, however she is also very submissive to requests from people, especially during bets. With every waking moment, her personality becomes slightly more forceful and perceptive when talking to people, especially towards those she distrusts. However with her alternate persona, she is uncaring of her surroundings, doing as she pleases until she feels satisfied with herself, being cold towards her allies is her way of caring about them. Being both sadistic and machoistic, and unlike her oringal personality, she gladly accepts things that people tell her to do is it lines up with her interests, and performs nearly anything wholeheartdly. Apprehension The red and black sword as created specifically for Mari, or anyone of a similar nature to Mari. Although not the most decorative of swords none can deny the impressive strength the sword becomes in the hands of the correct wielder, some say Mari's family were expert blacksmiths, however she denied that on multiple occasions. Even when pressured, the origins of the sword were never told, only saying that she had found it sometimes after running away. Even when questioned on where she ran away to she coldly denied answering, perhaps during her travels she had taken upon blacksmithing herself, and found a strange metal in which she created the sword out of. Or perhaps she had manifested the sword itself, which would explain the ability in which allows it to siphon her negative emotions into power. How to Obtain/Upgrades How to obtain: Purchase Mari or defeat Mari and Sonotia in act trigger Upgrades *Decrease cooldowns *Slightly increase Base Damage/Health *Increase the duration/power of 'Apprehension Overlord' Relationships Sonotia Aliver Mari harbors some feelings to Sonotia due to his constant assistance in improving her personality, although somewhat cautious due to his nature as a youkai, and never saying anything about being hungry ever since she met him. Otherwise, she trusts Sonotia completely as he usually backs everything he says with evidence that is reliable. Moves Enemy First appearance (Wearing soviet bikini) "I lost a bet with a friend of mine, I really thought I was gonna win but I lost, so now I'm forced to wear this god awful communist propaganda thing here. This is so embarrassing! Mind a spar so I can vent my anger out?" *Swings her sword while shooting multiple energy balls. *Uses Apprehension Overlord (15% mitigation) *Fires seven homing balls. *Release multiple energy blasts around her. *Erupts energy swords under players. *Causes energy balls to appear from basically everywhere, dealing very little damage, but theres a lot of them. *Covers the entire arena in a red energy for a little, slowing down people while slowly draining health. Second apperance (Normal clothing/Alternate Persona) w/ Sonotia Aliver "Honestly, I feel a little bit better with these clothes on, and thanks to that little bet I can finally take action again. You guys mind getting pummeled for a bit? It's been awhile since I actually got to do anything." Mari *Fight starts with a red field slowly draining health. *Mari stays within 8 studs from Sonotia while still targeting players *Uses Apprehension Overlord to mitigate 15% damage *Charges forwards while shooting multiple energy balls around her *Erupts a energy sword onto a random player. *Swings her sword while shooting multiple energy balls. *Enhances the field to slow down players for 10 seconds *Creates one decoy copy that does extremely low damage, but when killed will enhance the life drain for 5 seconds. *Gives Sonotia a shield for 10 seconds, mitigating 30% damage to him *Increases Sonotia's attack speed for 10 seconds *Erupts multiple energy swords under Sonotia's location Sonotia "I don't know what changed with her in a short amount of time, and the timeframe of what she was before and right now doesn't line up correctly at all. But it's a darastic improvement and I'm somewhat fine with it. Allow me to join her as we all know that beating down on someone who mainly uses supporting abilites is the right way to go. Or at least I think she does still." *Sonotia enhances the field with fire for 5 seconds *Sonotia gives Mari a shield for 15 seconds, mitigating 15% damage to her *Slashes his naginata *Perform multiple bursts of spiritual naginatas around him *Idles, punches the ground as multiple fire pillars encase around him and Mari. *Idles, creates a lightning afterimage, and performs a weak dash to the nearest player while erupting a small lightning pillar on himself and a large lightning pillar on the afterimage *Creates an afterimage as he teleports to Mari's location, then raining spirtual naginatas at the afterimage's location. *Rains a barrage of large energy balls at Mari's location *Inceases Mari's damage for 15 seconds Sonotia http://devil-beater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zultraalzul/Sonotia_Aliver AFM25.png|Mari in her normal clothes. AFM24.PNG|Mari in her soviet outfit. AFM23.png|Sonotia and Mari Icon Category:Blog posts